


The Glasses

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: Mr G [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Glasses, Glasses kink, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian needs glasses. Mickey thinks it's hot.</p>
<p>(Not a stand alone story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short and cute and this happened. 
> 
> It could be set at any point in their timeline and it doesn't matter when but I imagine it being around October.

Neither of them had spoken for the best part of 20 minutes save a small and inconclusive debate about whether to order Chinese or indian.  
 

"Mick." Ian glanced across at his boyfriend. Their lazy Sunday was spent sat on the couch; Ian reading and Mickey intermittently texting Mandy. Ian's legs were thrown across Mickey's thighs as he stretched out.

  
"Yeah?"

"My eyes are starting to strain-"

  
"Then stop reading, dipshit."

  
"Let me finish." He put the 'The Colour of Magic' down. "they're starting to hurt when I read and its getting harder to focus. I think I need glasses."

  
Mickey chuckled.

  
"Don't laugh." The redhead begged.

"Its embarrassing." The embarrassment was thick in his voice, soaked up in each word. Why would he want to wear the things in front of his hot boyfriend?

  
It wasn't that Ian didn't know he was hot - he'd attracted enough me  in his 24 years of life and 9 years of fucking. He just didn't want to hinder his looks because, as far as he was concerned, Mickey was already hotter than him. He knew his boyfriend wasn't with him for his appearance - they were together because of their beautiful personalities - but what if Mickey had just been waiting for that one little thing to end and the glasses were his tipping point? He shook the thought away. Of course he was being stupid.

  
"Don't be embarrassed, it's sexy." He teased.

  
"Mick, please stop."

  
"Its fine, grandpa. I'll love you no matter how old you look."

  
"Mick." He begged again.

  
With a sigh Mickey threw his phone down onto the table and pushed his boyfriend's legs off of him. "Alright." He stood and quickly turned to straddle Ian's thighs. "I love you. I wouldn't care if you were the most fugly guy in the world, I love you because you're the nicest, kindest guy in the world. I'm just lucky you're hot too. I don't care if you need glasses. I promise."

  
"It's not a turn-off deal breaker?"

  
"Don't be an ass. Of course not." Mickey placed a kiss of the tip of his boyfriend's nose, letting the silence settle between them.

* * *

  
A FEW DAYS LATER

  
Ian climbed the stairs, deep in thought. It took a few unsuccessful attempts to unlock their front door before he managed to get in. The five foot eight figure he expected to be on the couch was nowhere to be seen. "Mick!" He shouted, searching the rooms.

  
The redhead found a note on the kitchen counter. 'Out of beer. Be back soon. x' it read. A grin spread across Ian's face. His boyfriend was adorable.

  
After packing away what he'd brought home with him, he settled down on the couch with his book. A few pages in, the man's eyes started to strain. In a state of complete denial, he battled ahead, flicking though a few more pages. The words were no longer jumping from the page and swirling around his mind. They were slightly blurred and it took too much effort; the story was dying.  
Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration.

  
Full of reluctance, he reached into the bag he'd brought home with him. He'd just been shopping. He'd just bought those stupid glasses.

  
Just as he slipped them up his nose, he heard a key in the door and his boyfriend entered.

  
Mickey's mouth dropped open and the door clicked shut behind him. It took about seven seconds for him to realise that the staring was weird. He disappeared into the kitchen.

  
Ian heard the fridge door open and shut in quick succession before having arms rapped around his shoulders from behind.

  
"You look really fucking hot." Mickey breathed heavily into the crook of the redhead's neck.  
"Shut up." A blush crept rapidly on Ian's freckled face. "I don't like them."

  
"I do." Mickey licked his ear, sucking it into his mouth. "Really brings together your teacher look. So fucking hot."

  
"Oh yeah?" Realising the younger man wasn't joking, he raised his eyebrows. "We bringing out that little kink you have again, Mick?"

  
"Yes, Sir. I'm kinda jealous about the fact there are gunna be kids in class with hard-ons for my boyfriend."  
"I only have a hard-on for you. Don't worry."

  
"I'm not worried. I know. You love me." He said with a laugh.

  
"And you love me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay. As I said, I felt like writing something short. I hope this wasn't too short.


End file.
